As for the electrical tool with a bit, when the bit is used to tighten a screw, it generally needs two hands to operate, that is to say, one hand supports the screw, and the other hand handles the electric tool, thus this operation is laborious and people cannot do other operations with their hands. Furthermore, current bit accessories are mostly customized based on the structure and standard of a specific bit, and therefore cannot be used with a bit that is commonly available in the market.